


A Good Surprise

by deanncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanncas/pseuds/deanncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been set up on a blind date with a man named "Sam," but he may have sat with the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Surprise

Cas had never been the one for blind dates. The awkwardness of not knowing what to say, when they’re completely not your type, or how sometimes they turn out to be actual creepers, didn’t really intrigue him. So when he let his best friend Jessica set him up with some guy named Sam, he didn’t have high expectations. She went on and on, saying how nice he was and how he got into Stanford, trying desperately to make Cas interested but he would just smile and nod, not really paying much attention. He wasn’t excited or nervous, he was dreading it. This “Sam,” guy could be an axe murderer for Cas knew, but he tried his best to stay positive.

He walked into the dimly lit restaurant, the only light coming off of small lamps that were suspended over each table. Cas looked around at every table trying to find Sam, catching a few odd glances as he walked down the aisles. He finally found a man sitting by himself, chocolate brown hair combed back, bright green eyes, a good amount of facial hair, and dressed in a probably way too expensive suit. 

“Excuse me, are you Sam?” Cas asked, gaining the attention of the man. 

He looked Cas up and down, letting his eyes linger on Cas’ chest for a moment before meeting his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Yes, that would be me, Sam is my name.” He rushed his words, “And you must be…”

“Cas,” he said.

He smiled and sat in the booth across from him, the leather squeaking as he did so. Sam grinned at him and licked his lips, Cas could feel his chest tighten, Jess did good.

“I can’t believe Jess talked me into this, I’m usually not one to go on blind dates.” Cas laughed awkwardly.

“Ah, yeah, me neither but, ya know, you only live once, am I right?” Sam chuckled.

Cas nodded and played with a string that was unraveling from the bottom of his old dress shirt. An uncomfortable quiet fell over the two of them, not knowing quite what to say.

Cas cleared his throat and asked “So, how do you know Jess?” 

Sam shrugged and sighed.

“You know, we’re co-workers.”

Cas could feel his cheeks warm up, this man was obviously not ashamed of his work.

“So… You’re in the phone sex industry?” Cas asked.

Sam’s eyes widened and he laughed nervously as he loosened the red tie that was wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Yep, it has a bad rep but really it’s not bad, pays pretty good.” Sam explained.

Cas couldn’t help but think of all the sweet dirty talk that’ll hopefully be whispered in his ear after the date. His heart started pounding at the thought and he had to purse his lips to keep him from squealing like a japanese school girl.

“Whatever pays the bills, I suppose.” Cas smiled. It must pay more than the bills judging by how nicely Sam was dressed, Jess was never able to afford clothes that looked so expensive.

“Of course, but enough about me, tell me about you. What do you do for a living?” Sam questioned.

“Oh, it’s nothing special, I’m a lawyer, kind of boring, I know.” Cas said shyly.

Sam raised in eyebrows and nodded.

“So like, Law and Order type stuff?” Sam joked.

“Yes, kind of, except less dramatic and a lot more boring.” Cas chuckled.

“Well… I’m impressed.” Sam said.

Cas fiddled with his thumbs and didn’t dare look Sam in the eye, the greenest eyes he had ever seen, or he would turn into a puddle. 

A young waitress with bleach blonde hair tied into a top knot on her head and caked makeup came to take their order. Cas ordered the “Five Cheese Ziti al Forno,” and Sam ordered the “Braised Beef and Tortelloni.”

“So, Stanford, huh? That’s a pretty big deal.” Cas pointed out.

“Oh, yeah, I uh, I studied hard and it really paid off.” Sam grinned.

“Are you positive? I think an attractive man like you could easily flirt with someone who worked there and get in instantly.” Cas joked.

“I’m all about putting the work into things, it wouldn’t feel right if I had flirted my way in.” Sam shrugged.

“Attractive and humble, what a catch.” Cas shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m not that great looking, I mean, look at you! You’re practically an angel without the wings!” Sam exclaimed, pointing at Cas.

Cas could feel himself turn bright pink, the words settling in his head.

“Not really,” Cas almost whispered.

“What are you talking about? You’re so handsome, you’ve got those blue eyes, that scruffy facial hair that’s excessively sexy, and to top it all off, you don’t even know it, which makes you ten times hotter.” Sam rambled. 

Cas couldn’t stop from smiling like an idiot. He scratched the back of his head and bit his lip out of habit.

“See! That lip bite was more attractive than it should have been!” Sam almost yelled.

People’s heads were turning to look at the two of them, eyes rolls and and and faces of disgust surrounded them.

“Be quiet, people are staring.” Cas shushed him.

Sam swerved his head to look at those who were watching them. He smiled awkwardly and waved slowly, turning his attention back to Cas.

“Sorry about that, I just want you to know how great you look.” Sam explained.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” Cas blushed.

Their food came and Sam was staring at that plate like it was his last meal before being put on death row. He poked his fork into a chunk of meat and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

He closed his eyes groaned, “Oh my god.”

Cas tried his best to focus on eating but Sam’s moans distracted him.

“Is it good?” Cas finally asked.

“Good? It’s amazing, this is the best food I’ve ever had.” Sam mumbled, his mouth full of the beef.

“Well, that’s good. Sure sounds like you enjoy it.” 

“Oh yeah, sorry about making those noises, I really love food if you couldn’t tell.” Sam apologized.

“It’s fine, just threw me off a bit.” Cas said. He began to eat his ziti, the cheese melting in his mouth, it had cooled off in the time that Cas was distracted by Sam’s overly sexual eating noises.

“So… Did you like what you heard?” Sam winked.

Cas stopped chewing and swallowed hard. 

“Maybe.” he said softly.

“Well, I’m not against making them at my place later tonight.” he said.

Cas set his fork down and covered his cheeks which must have been crimson red at this point. He was super turned on but he wasn’t good at flirting.

“Sounds like a plan.” he tried his best to sound as sexy as he could.

Sam smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, just as Cas’ phone rang.

“Oh sorry, I’m gonna take it.” he said as he fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it quickly.

“Hello?” Cas said.

“Oh my god, Cas, I’m so sorry that Sam stood you up!” he heard Jessica yell on the other line.

“What do you mean?” he asked, Sam was sitting right across from him.

“I saw on Facebook that Sam decided to go to a club instead and ditch you. I didn’t think he would do such a thing.” she said.

Cas understood completely, that wasn’t Sam, man across from him was someone else… But who was it?

“Yeah, I know, I was really looking forward to it, I think I’m gonna go eat ice cream and cry now.” he lied.

“Okay, once again, I’m sorry, Cas. I promise next time I’ll be more careful when looking for a date for you.” she said.

“You better, my heart has been shattered to a million pieces… Bye.” Cas hung up.

Whoever he was on a date with looked very confused but he wasn’t about to answer any questions.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“I don’t know, Sam, if that’s even your real name.” Cas said. He knew it was a cliche but he didn’t care, all he cared about was this asshole who had lied to him.

He raised his hands in defeat.

“You caught me.” he sighed, “You were just so cute and I didn’t want to let you go without somehow getting to know you. So when you asked if I was Sam, I said yes so I could talk to you.” 

Cas softened a bit and looked at his half empty plate.

“Then who are you?” Cas asked, meeting the man’s eyes once again.

“The name’s Dean, Dean Winchester.” he said.

Dean Winchester. That name sounded so familiar but Cas couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Where have I heard that before?” Cas wondered.

“Well I’ve written a few books, like “The Last Goodbye,” and “The Tree-Crossed Lovers,” love is sort of my thing.” Dean explained.

Cas was taken aback, “The Tree-Crossed Lovers” was one of his favorite books, it gave him hope not to give up on love when his boyfriend of three years broke his heart.

“Wow, that’s so much better than Stanford.” Cas sighed.

“I get it if you hate me for lying to you.” Dean said.

“No, no, I’m not mad, I’m actually quite thankful. I’m happy to have met you.” Cas smiled.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and took Cas’ hands in his.

“So… are we still on for tonight?” he asked, a cheeky grin forming on his face.

“Oh hell yes.”


End file.
